Fille d'une puissante Capitaine, et alors ?
by Little Aa-Chan
Summary: Imaginons un instant qu'une Capitaine que l'on n'aurait jamais soupçonné, ait un enfant. Et que cet enfant soit spécial. Que se passerait-il à ladite division autre que dans le mangas ? À découvrir dès les premières lignes !


**Fille d'une puissante Capitaine, et alors ?**

* * *

><p>Suite à un conseil, je viens juste de remarquer que je n'avais pas mis le "tout début, commencement" de ma fic : The Next Generation Of Shinigami. Alors simplement pour vous cherschères lecteurs/lectrices, je vous aie préparé une courte fic comprenant 6 - 7 chapitres. Bonne lecture, en espérant mieux vous aider !

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 1 :<strong> Mon nom c'est Asa

Cela se passe peu de temps avant le ''turn back the pendulum''. Dans l'une des divisions du Gotei 13, une petite fille dormait sur son futon. Elle n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le jais, mais ses yeux étaient bleus océans même si ceux-ci étaient fermés. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte de chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Une jeune femme, faisant 1m76 aux cheveux argentés courts, pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la petite fille.

- Aa-Chan ? murmura Isane en lui caressant le dos. C'est le temps de se lever. C'est maintenant le temps de ta graduation pour savoir quelle division te sera attitrée.  
>- ... Je veux pas ! ronchonna-t-elle en tournant la tête du coté opposée d'Isane.<br>- Aa-Chan...

Aa-Chan était son surnom. Se prononçant de la sorte : A-Chan, le deuxième "a" vous l'oubliez, comme une lettre muette. Isane n'était pas tout à fait Vice-Capitaine, mais était, pour le moment, troisième siège de la quatrième division. Seinosuke Yamada était le Vice-Capitaine à cette époque-là. Forçant la petite à se lever hors de son lit, Isane l'habilla d'un uniforme des treize armés de la cour : le Shihakusho ainsi qu'un Obi, identique à celui de Retsu, mais de couleur rose. Isane lui fit deux tresse de longueurs moyennes de chaque côté de sa tête, et, ensembles, elles partirent à la cuisine de la quatrième division. La capitaine de ladite division préparait soigneusement le déjeuner.

- Bonjour maman ! sourit Asa.  
>- Bon matin Asa, la salua à son tour Retsu. Bien dormit ?<br>- Je sais pas...  
>- Viens t'asseoir à table.<p>

Asa était la fille du Capitaine Unohana. Son père lui était inconnu pour le moment. Une fois le déjeuner servit, Asa semblait plus préoccupée à jouer dans son assiette plutôt que d'avaler son contenu.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta Isane.  
>- Non... Je sais pas ce que j'ai... avoua la petite Unohana.<br>- C'est le stresse, c'est normal, la rassura sa maman. Ça va passer.  
>- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je me tienne dans la salle de réunion des Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.<br>- Pas nécessairement, sauf si tu as fais quelque chose de mal... Or, cela m'étonnerais bien gros si tu avais commis quelque chose d'aussi mal.

Cette phrase fit sourire la fille de Retsu, mais elle arrivait mal à cacher son angoisse. Isane l'apaisa comme quoi tout allait bien se passer. Asa n'avait pas eu besoin de passer par l'Académie Shino, étant donnée que sa mère l'avait déjà intégrer à sa division. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait officiellement faire partit de la quatrième. Retsu la laissa aux bons soins de sa troisième siège, Isane, car elle devait rassembler tous les membres de sa division pour accueillir sa fille, y comprit, retrouver son Vice-Capitaine qui était partit je-ne-sais-pas où. Retsu traitait tous les membres de façon égale.

- Calmes-toi ma petite, la rassura Isane. Tout vas bien se passer.  
>- Mais je... je bégaye pendant que je suis stressée. Et ma... ma voix change légèrement...<br>- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis pareille.  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Oui ma chère. Tiens, veux-tu que l'on dessine en attendant ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Aller, vient ma puce.

Asa prit la main de la troisième siège et elles se mirent à dessiner. Puis vint le temps où Retsu vint les chercher pour la présentation de sa fille à sa division toute entière, en compagnie de Seinosuke. Sa mère prit l'une de ses mains, l'autre dans celle d'Isane. En arrivant aux portes de la salle, Asa déglutit nerveusement.

- N'oublie pas de parler bien fort et d'être naturelle.  
>- Ok...<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit doucement sa maman. Tous les membres de la quatrième division sont gentils. On s'entretient tous ensemble. On est un peu comme une famille. Tu verras, quand tu entreras, ils vont déjà t'accueillir comme l'un des nôtres. C'est l'heure mon enfant, termina Retsu en ouvrant la porte. Sois forte.

Derrière les portes, se trouvait tout les membres de la quatrième division : sièges, infirmières en kimono roses et soldats tout court. Ils étaient tous silencieux et souriaient tendrement.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous présente notre nouveau sous-lieutenant, Asa Unohana.  
>- Euh... Capitaine... osa une femme. Où est-elle ?<br>- Hein ?

Retsu tourna la tête et ne vit pas sa fille.

- Asa ? Asa où es-tu ?

Elle sentit alors quelque chose agripper ses pans de Haori. Elle se retourna légèrement et vit sa fille, la tête enfuie dans ''les jupes'' de sa mère. Elle tremblait. Retsu apposa une main apaisante sur la tête de sa fille.

- Voyons Aa-Chan, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ainsi devant les membres de ma division.

Asa ne répondit pas. Cela fit rire les membres de la quatrième division, tout en mettant la petite Unohana encore plus timide et mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'une femme, la même qui avait demandé où était passée Asa, s'avança légèrement et se baissa au niveau d'Asa, derrière sa Capitaine.

- Asa, c'est bien ça ton nom ? s'enquit-elle doucement.  
>- M'oui... gémit-t-elle.<br>- Bien, Asa. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'amuseras beaucoup avec nous. Nous aussi, on avait hâte de te rencontrer. On a souvent entendu parler de toi de par ta maman.  
>- C'est vrai ? dit la petite en se montrant un peu plus le visage, démontrant ainsi ses yeux aussi bleu que ceux de sa mère, mais en plus vif.<br>- Oui. Tu es mignonne. Je me demande quelle serait les réactions des autres Shinigami en voyant un Sous-lieutenant aussi _cute_que toi.

Asa l'observait maintenant de tout son visage. Ses traits étaient aussi fins que ceux sa mère, mais ses yeux étaient différents. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux de Retsu, mais plutôt enjoué et plus grands. De couleurs bleus océans.

- Si tu prends ma main, je peux te jurer que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir intégrer la division de ta maman. Nous sommes très respectueux envers nous. Prends ma main.

La femme lui tendit sa main et, doucement mais surement, Asa la prit et arriva à se hisser hors de sa cachette – soit disons, derrière sa maman – avant de se montrer totalement aux autres membres de la quatrième division. Un gros murmure de : « Ooooohhh ! Elle est trop mignonnneee ! » résonna dans la salle. Particulièrement prononcé des femmes et adolescentes. Retsu en profita pour s'éloigner et se mettre aux côtés d'Isane et de Seinosuke et, ensembles, observèrent la scène.

- Je savais qu'Asa ferait faire cette réaction aux membres de notre division, rit Isane.  
>- En effet. Qui peut ne pas lui résister ? la venta Retsu.<br>- Elle mérite cette attention, n'est-ce pas ? ne pu s'empêcher de dire son Vice-Capitaine.  
>- Et comment !<p>

Les membres de la quatrième division s'approchèrent plus du nouveau sous-lieutenant pour mieux l'examiner et voir si les théories des autres Shinigami étaient vraies : Asa ressemblait à une Retsu miniature. Bientôt, celle-ci allait voir les autres membres des divisions. Puis, Asa croisa un petit garçon, timide aux cheveux noirs jais, mais en plus pâle, en retrait.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en s'approchant. C'est quoi ton nom ?  
>- Hana... Hanataro Yamada, répondit-il.<br>- C'est un beau nom, Hanataro !  
>- Normalement, les gens disent que mon nom est compliqué à retenir.<br>- Moi je le trouve correcte.  
>- Tu es la nouvelle Sous-lieutenant de ma division ?<br>- Oui, moi c'est Asa Unohana. Et toi, tu as un grade ?  
>- ... un simple soldat de notre division, se désola-t-il.<br>- Bin, dans notre division on se serre les coudes ! Alors tout le monde est égal, pas de rejet.

Retsu arriva proche des deux enfants Shinigami et fit les présentations. Elle expliqua à sa fille qu'Hanataro avait déjà un grand frère, et que celui-ci était Seinosuke, son Vice-Capitaine. C'est pour ça qu'il était si proche d'elle. Une fois l'accueil terminée, le soir, Asa revint avec une petite peur. Celle de se faire gronder par sa mère parce qu'elle s'était cachée derrière elle et lui avait, peut-être, fait honte. En chemin, elle était silencieuse et ne disait rien.

- Asa, tout vas bien ? s'inquiéta Isane.  
>- Oui... ça va, répondit-elle tout court.<br>- Ah bon !  
>- Tu as peur que je te chicane parce que tu t'es cachée dernière moi à l'accueil et que tu m'aies fait honte, n'est-ce pas ? devina Retsu.<p>

Et voilà ! Asa ne pouvait rien cacher à sa maman. Elle découvrait tout et toujours tout ! Elle hocha oui de la tête et Retsu pouffa de rire. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'à cette âge, c'était normal d'être effrayée par un si grand publique et que sa fille ne lui avait pas fait le moindre gêne.

- Ça aurait bien plus grave si tu avais eu dix ans et que tu te serais cachée derrière moi, s'esclaffa encore le Capitaine Unohana. Alors pas de gêne, c'était normal.  
>- D'accord, soupira de soulagement la petite Asa.<br>- Tu as été super, sourit Isane.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Et désormais, conclut Retsu, Isane sera ton mentor et t'enseignera tout ce que tu dois savoir.<br>- Ok.

Pour reconnaître le sous-lieutenant de la quatrième division, celle-ci portait une petite bandoulière rouge, identique aux membres de la division de sa mère qui portaient des sacoches vertes. Mais aussi par sa ressemblance avec Retsu. Une fois Asa au lit, Retsu partit à son bureau pour continuer son travail. Elle pensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue, quelques jours plus tôt avant la graduation de sa fille, avec les treize Capitaines. Le classement d'Asa n'avait pas été facile non plus...

**_Quelques jours plus tôt..._**

Retsu venait d'entrer dans la salle. Devant elle, se tenait Ginrei Kuchiki, le grand-père de Byakuya, de Shunsui, Jushiro, Shien Khan – le petit fils caché de Yamamoto – et de Yamamoto lui-même. Ils allaient décider dans quelle division allait fait partie Asa. Or, Ginrei refusait de la prendre dans sa division, uniquement parce qu'elle était gauchère et qu'elle gênerait leur rang. Retsu avait aussitôt prit la défense de son héritière.

- Elle est gauchère, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ?  
>- Elle va tout mêler mes rangs et va nous gêné quand elle va tenir son sabre de la main gauche.<br>- Vous appréhendez que, juste parce qu'elle est gauchère, elle va gêner tout le monde avec sa main gauche ? Qu'elle va noircir la fierté des Shinigami ?  
>- C'est ça. Il est hors de questions que j'intègre une Shinigami gauchère dans ma division. Sinon, je lui donnerai des coups de règles sur ses doigts pour l'habituer à être droitière.<br>- Si vous lui en donnez, l'avertit aussitôt la Capitaine de la quatrième division en sortant son regard-qui-tue, je ne vous la passerais jamais dans ce cas !  
>- Tant mieux.<p>

Shunsui était alors intervenu pour les calmer et détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas de la prendre sous mon aile, déclara-t-il.  
>- Kyouraku ! s'étonna Jushiro.<br>- Saviez-vous qu'à l'origine, j'étais un gaucher moi aussi ?  
>- Toi ? Gaucher ? s'étonna sa Vice-Capitaine du nom de Lisa.<br>- Oui, je l'étais. Mais je suis devenu ambidextre pour certains points.  
>- Moi aussi je l'étais ! se défendit Lisa. Mais je suis aussi ambidextre.<br>- Alors je ne suis pas seul ma petite Lisa-Chan !  
>- Capitaine !<p>

Retsu rit, mais pourtant, laisser sa fille sous la garde de Shunsui la laissait un peu sceptique. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'Asa sera devenue une jeune adolescente, une adolescente par la suite et une jeune adulte comme Lisa ? Jushiro se porta aussi volontaire, mais Retsu ne voulant pas que sa fille se sente mal à l'aise dans sa peau à cause de sa main gauche, refusa catégoriquement et décida de la placer à sa division. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les Capitaines.

**_Désormais... _**

C'est donc ainsi qu'Asa avait été placée dans la division de sa mère. Par favoritisme peut-être que oui, mais particulièrement pour éviter que sa main gauche ne gêne les autres divisions. Et connaissant bien sa division, c'étaient – selon elle – les membres plus respectueux des treize divisions.

* * *

><p>Ceci était le premier chapitre de ma courte fic sur le passé d'Asa.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrai d'autres Chapitres pour mieux vous aider !

À bientôt !

Petites Spécifications :

- Dans ce Chapitre, Isane n'est pas encore Vice-Capitaine, elle est troisième siège pour le moment. Questions ?


End file.
